User talk:Mvpl
Music Did they really play Robot Boy during A Thousand Suns? Do you remember when that happened? Lauraloo77 (talk) 16:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ahhhh, thanks anyway! I write reviews for the episodes now, and it would be good to know if one of my favourite bands was featured in the episode. But it's okay :D Lauraloo77 (talk) 17:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) So, no one on Twitter wants to tell me, and I just watched the entire episode with no distractions and I didn't hear Robot Boy D: Idk what to say. Lauraloo77 (talk) 23:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Articles About that, what about articles for criminals who appear in the episode only in flashbacks, such as Russell Smith or Randy Slade? Just asking. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! :D Re: Help + List Alrighty, then! I'll begin assembling the list. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:37, October 21, 2014 (UTC) *Sniper (concerning criminal and non-criminal snipers who appeared on the show) *New York Terrorist Cell (concerning its members whose faces were seen) *Glock 9mm *Sig Sauer P226 *Beretta 92 *M1911 *M4 *MAC-10 *Nemesis Arms Vanquish *Remington Model 870 *JTF-12 (nearly forgot this one when I thought we were done, oops!) * Darth Please, please, PLEASE ban Darth Kieduss the Wise. This guy's creating terrible articles with no real effort and the only effort he put into it was merely copy-and-paste stuff from the BAU's profile of the unsub! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:20, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey, how do you deactivate the Visual Editor? I accidentally activated it, I don't know what I did, and I really don't like its style. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 09:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Music on Hashtag Hey, I was just wondering if you know what song was playing during Alexander Chase's murder? xD Thanks! Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Articles to delete Hey! There are some category articles that need to be deleted: *Category:Black Widows *Category:Criminal Minds characters *Category:Killed by Derek Morgan When you have the time, that is. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Please ban? Can you please ban this user? He/she is stirring up a lot of trouble by continuously labeling Billy Flynn and Bill Jarvis as pedophiles when there was no evidence to indicate that was indeed true. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Request to block editing Hey! I would like to make a request. Could you block editing for the Zodiac Killer article for only unregistered users? All they're ever doing is vandalizing it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Done! In fact should have done it ages ago... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It's okay. Better late than never! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC) What is your favorite Criminal Minds episode?Nicole Janine Holbrook (talk) 02:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Writers Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) *moved to UnSub-Zero's talk page due to content* Question :Greetings, I'm pretty bad with templates but solid with providing information and photos. Is there anyway I can create pages without all this additional material or should I just tell everyone what pages I'm thinking of creating prior to uploading any photos?--Gunman6 (talk) 03:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much for your answer on the number of episodes question! I appreciate it! wolfshades (talk) 18:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC)wolfshades Another request to block editing Can you block editing on the Jason Gideon article? Unregistered users are posting spoilers incessantly before the episode is even airing on my time-zone. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Volvo Amazon (Reid's Car) I have a picture that I think would be a better representation for the "original Volvo Amazon P130 122S" on the page for that vehicle. The current image is lacking the chrome detail at the front center of the hood. From studying screen captures, I've concluded that both of the amazons Reid drove had that chrome detail. It's a pearl white model with a similar angle. I will upload the picture and you can delete it if you don't like it. Let me know if you think it is a suitable replacement for the other picture, please.Suceress (talk) 12:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I uploaded the picture but the interface would not let me insert it. Does it need to be a different filetype? It was PNG, which has good resolution. Does it have to be JPG to work?Suceress (talk) 03:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Delete? Would you mind deleting this redirect link? It's useless and came about due to an incorrect classification at the time. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:35, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Some more deletes Can you please delete the following? * *Karla Homolka and Paul Bernardo *Foolish Cript Supervisor or lazy! Erasing to avoid my talk page getting THAT category Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Lockdown Can you please fix the Lockdown article? Me and a whole bunch of unsigned users were editing it at the same time, and now, it's all messed up and I can't undo all the damage. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:05, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, it's been fixed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE BAN I want you to ban Darth Kieduss the Wise NOW. I am so SICK AND TIRED of him making such crappy, incomplete articles and leaving them alone as if he expects the rest of us to finish his dirty work. I'M DONE WITH HIM AND I WANT HIM GONE! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :WHY is he not banned yet? I am not going to let this go until you take care of it! UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. For now, short time with a clear warning about why. Let's see if this works. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::THANK YOU! My God, I was getting REALLY frustrated with his edits, as you can see from my urgent messaging. Again, thank you, and sorry for being aggressive about my pleas. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:41, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::There's a difference between: ::::- starting an article that's left unfinished and/or adding links for articles that are necessary, marking them as such, but not writing them (as most of us have done at times) ::::- writing things that are obviously incorrect to rile up other editors. ::::The former can be due to lack of time, lack of info and/or lack of skills to complete the task; this is normal and the reason a wiki is a collaborative effort. The latter is unacceptable - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::I know, right?! I mean, it's pretty obvious from the amount of detail to the profile sections that this guy was definitely watching the episode. Yet he leaves everything else blank? What in the world?! UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Stuff that needs to be deleted We have a lot of it, and all of it is vandalism. When you have the time, can you work on it, please? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Think I've deleted all, but let me know if I've missed any... There was a ton! O.O :Of course, that account has been banned for Vandalism with a clear and pissed explanation for the Wikia admin (in case of complains) ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You missed the Kelly Dalton and Season Eleven articles. Both are poorly written and not needed (at least not at the moment for the latter's case). Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: D.C Hebephile "It is unknown if this man actually lives in Washington, D.C. The article was titled under the assumption that the Callahan family lives in the city." In Protection, after Kate returns to Quantico, she texts Meg, who tells Markayla that Kate is back in town. Wouldn't that mean the Callahans live in Virginia and not D.C? Murali9395 (talk) 22:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I only titled the article that way because I didn't know where the Callahans lived at the time and considering Kate works for the FBI, a federal agency, I decided to generalize it and assume she lived in D.C. However, there is a good chance the hebephile will be identified in The Hunt, so I suggest we keep the title as it is because we're gonna know his or her identity in two more days anyway. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::2 things: ::- Saying "I'm back in town" is a set phrase, you can't conclude the person saying that lives in an actual town, a big city or lost in the woods just because of it. ::- UnSub-Zero has it right, this unsub's article needed a title and we didn't have enough references to be accurate at the time. And now is only a matter of a couple days before we know for sure and can title it correctly without in-between changes ::- Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Redirect links to delete Hey! It's been a busy night, and there's a bunch of useless redirect links. When you have the time, can you delete them, please? Thanks! :D *The D.C. Hebephile *Kyle *Paige Zorgen *Paige *Human Trafficking Ring *Sex Trafficking Ring UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Peter Sutcliffe My edits to the Peter Sutcliffe wiki have been reverted? They were regarding the killing of Yvonne Pearson. The wiki incorrectly states that she was bludgeoned to death with a boulder. This theory was entertained for three years until the apprehension and subsequent interrogation of Sutcliffe revealed that he had infact used a lump hammer. Cross (1981) p.107 :I reverted them because you had no source for the information (which you need to add to verify the information), and since you weren't signed in, I thought you were another vandal, because vandals love to roam around free in this wiki. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:54, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Photos to delete? Hey! When you have the time, do you think you can delete the photos in this following gallery? I was planning on using them for future Real Criminal articles, but it's obvious now I won't have the time to get to all of them now. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Done! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Vandal, articles Hey! This user is vandalizing several main character articles and needs to be taken out of the building! Also, there are some articles for you to delete, in case you haven't noticed it. When you have the time, of course! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *Diane Downs *Emily Alyn Lind *Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka *Plot Holes And thanks for the link! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:02, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pests Oh, thank God! Sorry for not saying anything before, MichaelTheMan's edits were somewhat helpful, so I thought he should be given a pass. Just too much usage of 'that' and some unnecessary details. But thank you for handling it anyway! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :The "some edits were somewhat helpful" was the reason for the warning. He has UTTERLY ignored it, thus banned *shrugs* ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks! :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:43, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heads up! Gotcha. Thanks for the warning! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) A nasty pest Can you please block this user? His/Her edits have been very fraudulent and troublesome to deal with. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:50, July 29, 2015 (UTC) A redirect link Hey, can you delete the Desiree Benita redirect link? I'm not sure what that was all about, but it appears to be useless. Not sure if it's anything but. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:32, August 1, 2015 (UTC) UnSub-Zero Not sure if this is the right place. I give people the benefit of the doubt, and treat them as if I were in their position myself. I cannot find myself agreeing with or supporting UnSub-Zero at all in most of his edits. Though he is clearly an American, some of his verbiage, diction, and vocabulary use have been bad enough such that I find myself believing that he has very recently started studying English as a 2nd language. For example, on Allen Archer's unsub page, he misuses the word "attempted". I don't have a laundry list in front of me, but that is rather an example as opposed to a comprehensive list. Sincerely and honestly, Rock8591 (talk) 23:19, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :I confirmed it to you already: I don't have a second language, and English has always been my primary language. My choice for "attempted" was intentional, even though I know Allen's bombing was completely unintentional. Lots of people were nearly about to die regardless, and the survivors known so far all suffered serious enough injuries that they could've died from. No other word in my opinion could describe their near-death experiences. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :By that logic, if I have a car accident where I hit a dog that ran out into the middle of the road in front of me, prompting me to hit the brakes...I "attempted" to kill the dog. Rock8591 (talk) 02:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It's an animal, though, not a human... UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:54, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::This is exactly the kind of nonsense that I'm talking about. You're deflecting the topic. If I had struck a person who ran out into the middle of the road while I hit the brakes...while he didn't look both ways for traffic, no law enforcement agency on earth would say that I "attempted" to hit the guy, much less kill him. Rock8591 (talk) 03:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :::What? First of all, my apologies for not elaborating any further; I didn't have enough time on my hands at the moment. Second of all, I said that because a human accidentally hitting a dog with his car and an unintentional mass-casualty incident (not involving animals, mind you) are not the best comparable things to use for an argument. Third of all, your newest example makes sense, but the argument still doesn't hold up with Allen's example. He was planning on intentionally using a bomb against someone. He may not have intended to kill that person, but there is always that chance of the bomb still killing that person and anyone else nearby, even if the bomb wasn't positioned near the gas mains. He could've done something else, more harmless, to gain attention, but instead, he intentionally chose to emulate a potentially destructive M.O. that was capable of taking many lives at once. He clearly wanted to hurt someone for his own gain, which is an aggravating factor to the whole incident. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:01, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Looks like it's my turn. FIRST, is me who has English as her 2nd language, and sad to tell you, but that means scratch about anyone's ability to use any language, because I've seen time and again how my English is much better than what many Americans and British use, who all should know better. SECOND, I don't know if there are other instances when words are misused to explain characters/plots/situations (I can't check every single edit), BUT there are some points that need to be remembered by all apparently: *This is a wiki about a TV SHOW, not real life cases being discussed in real time. *Criminal Minds IS based on real cases, BUT: **Out of all agents, current and past, only Hotch would have had a chance of working in the real BAU (the rest wouldn't stand a chance, with Rossi and Gideon retired for real, forcefully or willingly, by the time the show started). By now, Hotch too would be OUT of the BAU and the FBI, due to the high number of people the writers have made him kill. Not even getting into the "they fly coach" and "rarely work in teams" points, but if you don't believe me, ask @JimClemente **"Based on Real Cases" means a big amount of fiction is mingled in the scripts. Trying to make their cases fit into the real world legal system is an impossibility from that point onward; be as accurate as possible, but don't waste time with minutiae. **Even in real life, on what terms a criminal act will be prosecuted depend on how the prosecutor and LEOs working the case interpret the actions and intent of the criminal. In short, Law is not Mathematics. *In this wiki, when an Unsub does anything to someone else, if they fail to finish the act (for any reason: victims fights back, witnesses intervene, the agents get there...), we label that particular crime as ATTEMPTED towards that particular victim if there was INTENTION in the Unsub's actions (opposite to them being an ACCIDENT). Allen Archer HAD intention to harm, and the fact that the situation devolved and got completely out of (his) control became irrelevant after he planted the bomb. He's someone else who too should have known better. *In this wiki, when an editor undoes another LOGGED IN editor's work, good manners dictate that leaving an explanation is in order... Should I make it law including it in the CM Wiki Rules? And THIRD, cat-fights between editors lead NOWHERE. If anyone has a problem or a doubt, ask me and we'll see what can be worked out to solve it. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for responding before things could get out of hand in YOUR talk page. :) Anyway, the English of this Wikia looks pretty good on my end. Not sure about Rock or anything else. As for what you said about an editor undoing another editor's work when they're logged in, YES, I think you should include that in the CM Wiki Rules. I will have to apologize for that; I've been undoing edits without leaving an explanation in the edit summary for half the time (sadly because I'm lazy, since no one usually leaves edit summaries in ANY of their edits and it just rubbed off on me). I find such a rule necessary and I would like to try my best to follow it. Lastly, my apologies for the cat-fight; I was the one who sparked it by responding in the first place. I let my emotions get the better of me, since I've done a lot of work on this Wikia since I came here and no one was challenging it until now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Article to delete In my quest to change the articles of unwilling accomplices from criminals to minor characters, I have judged that the Will and Chris Summers article is inaccurate, since it's not really a team if one of the members is completely unwilling in his actions and was more of a victim of the other member. Do you think you can delete it? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:40, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, the son was as much of a victim of the father as the dead ones - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:27, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heads Up! So, am I supposed to mark the photos as .png? Or .jpg? I'm not that familiar with computer jargon. :P UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:48, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:05, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Curiosity regarding 1105 and 1106 info sources. Hi, I've already introduced myself when I joined through the Beyond Borders Wikia. :) Your editing skills and precision and ability to collect newly released information is mighty impressive. I was just wondering, so that I can put it on Wikipedia, what is the source that Leaked the title of episode 5? I can't for the life of me seem to find it, or the source that identifies Erik and Felix as writer and director of episode 6. I'm not questioning the validity of those contributions, I was just wondering if you could tell me which sources leaked them so that I can update a different medium to better inform fellow CM fans! :) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 17:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :The source is casting calls for all those types of info, but can't give you any links - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:02, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I stand corrected. I apologize if I've upset you, I was just trying to help make the page more accurate. I suppose the person from the CM staff got the name wrong, or at least the article (the) which I now see is not part of the title. Thank you for letting me know. If you saw the script cover for 1105, you must know the writer too! Can't wait to see who that is! Thanks for the help. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 15:19, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I wish, the photo was just of the top of the page and missed the writer's name entirely! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm so glad that I summoned up the courage to ask Harry Bring directly, lol, I hate ambiguity regarding episode titles! Btw, this is not me attempting some form of "I told you so"; I want you to know that it's a pleasure working with you to perpetuate this site's supreme ability to keep the fellow CM fans informed! And well informed! By the way, thanks also for the tip about the casting calls! ;) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 20:57, August 23, 2015 (UTC) About episode titles Hi, It seems there is some dispute about the title of episode 5. People are saying it is "Night Watch" but on Twitter, Liz Graham-- who I believe is the script coordinator-- corrected it and said it is The Night Watch. The tweet was here: https://twitter.com/scriptclay/status/634118507077070848 . I edited the page to reflect that change but UnsubZero changed it back twice and then pretty much ordered me not to change things as if he were an admin. I left him a message letting him know I'd appreciate it if he lets you handle such disputes instead of trying to do an admin's job when he isn't an admin. But, what is your take on it? Should it be changed to The Night Watch or left as just Night watch?Suceress (talk) 20:43, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stuff to delete Hey! Not sure if you've noticed, but we've got some more useless stuff that needs deleting. *Real Life Erasing to avoid my talk page getting catergorized! When you have the time, of course. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:17, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Categories I noticed that actually, but I didn't know how you were going to access it at the time. I just realized, however, that you can just easily look it up on the Wikia. My bad! XP UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:29, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Even easier is the lazy-solution: copy/paste! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:17, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, okay! Now that's much easier. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:57, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Own sandboxes Hi Mvpl, within in the last year I've come to the conclusion that expanding the German CM wiki is just not possible for one person... I haven't been active on any wiki in a while but from now on I want to help expanding this wiki focussing on articles of guest actors. I know I should use sandboxes for this purpose but I don't know how to create my own sandboxes. I hope you can help me by giving me advise what to do and what to pay heed to. In addition to that: are my sandboxes going to be approved by anyone and how can I turn them into "real articles"? Best regards, Zitronenkrauq Zitronenkrauq (talk) 22:12, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Natural Born Killer Hello, I'm sorry but i can't understand this episod with Vincent Perotta. Could you explain to me? In fact I'm french speaker. I'm a fan from Criminal Minds. I see this episodes in french version. Natural Born Killed is difficult to understand for me. I read an article on Vincent Perotta and I have found many informations but they aren't in the episod. There are dates very precise. How do you know that? For example: Perotta is hired by the mob in 2005. How do you know that? Perotta has killed theri victims until 1989 to 2005... How do you know that? Why Perotta has killed Freddy? For Russo? Russo has asked to kill Jimmy and Freddy? These information is writted in the article on Vincent Perotta Why Perotta has raped Jimmy? Could you explain to me? I have my count now. Could you speak with you? I have my count now. Could you speak with you? Verlindaõ Perotta Could you explain to me the story of this episod Thanks a lot User 'UnSub-Zero' keeps undoing all my edits on Spencer's page. Without reason. I even explained in the comments when editing them what it was I was doing. Getting rid of Widows and orphans to make the writing look more neat. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 07:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) How can it be full of typos, useless info, or repeat info when I'm deleting information?--~ Lorisa! (talk) 23:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Derek Morgan an actor? I took a look at the guest cast of 'Til Death Do Us Part while editing and noticed that, apparently, one Derek Morgan is portraying the lead investigator-of-the-week character. Is this some sort of typo, or is there really an actor sharing Morgan's name starring in that episode? I'm seriously confused. XP UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Did notice right away as was as shocked, but the list - as stated in the summary,- comes directly from the CBS press release. So I went looking for him, and here is his IMDB page :-) :EDIT: checking his filmography you can discover that this Derek Morgan played a Thomas Gibson over 10 years ago, only to go play a character in Joe Mantegna's Joan of Arcadia... #Grin ::...I am legitimately shocked beyond belief right now. O_O UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Job Thanks for pointing it out! However, I will have to note that I never saw the article that confirmed Michael LaMontagne being a legitimate character, and I do research a lot for new updates. Therefore, I thought those were fan edits and nothing more, which needed to be undone. Again, thanks! I'm super-pumped for the newest addition of JJ's family! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Oh my God, thank you for the recommendation! I will be sure to use that now! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Dirty Dozen photo? Hey! It appears you have a photo of the Dirty Dozen ready to go for the article, but it's not showing up on my screen and instead refers to a red-link saying '245px'. Did something happen? UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:21, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :It's there now. Probably some temporary loading issues, or something wrong with my laptop that resolved itself eventually. Either way, thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC) More stuff to delete Hey! Heads up, there are some stuff still up for deletion: *Community *Category:Gideon Family *Category:Hotchner Family Brooks family *Category:Interpol agents *Category:Moral Enforcer When you have the time, that is. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Some help Hey! There's a useless article called Dr. H. H. Holmes aka "The Devil in the White City"; if you have the time, can you delete it? Also, there are no photos for actor Dean Lemont and character Agent Travis Green; think you can get those as well? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Photo problems Hey! I've been trying to upload a photo for another actor article, but it always lags and never gets through. However, I don't have any other problems with editing and such. I am pretty sure I'm doing the uploading process right; I've been doing this for dozens of times now without making any errors. What's going on? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:54, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. It's now working. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Edit dispute UnSub-Zero keeps on adding wrong information in Target Rich and Awake. As Garcia is the Dirty Dozen, the underground hitman group is NOT the Dirty Dozen. Please ask him to stop adding incorrect information. Thanks. 02:42, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :CM Wiki Rules states in the 'Text Editing Rules': "Episode pages must remain spoiler free!!!!!. Only a brief summary is allowed. Do not add any information that would give away the episode's plot or any subplots." Revealing Garcia as the Dirty Dozen in those summaries counts as a spoiler, since it was revealed at the last second in Target Rich. That's why I keep undoing your edits. Read it if you don't believe me. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:46, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean that inaccurate information can be added. All I am doing is removing inaccurate information, so I cannot be adding spoilers. The only thing I did is to remove the part that states that the underground hitman group is the Dirty Dozen, which is factually inaccurate. So, Mvpl, I did not add any spoilers. "Hotch and Garcia deal with the threat from the underground hitman group." does not mean that Garcia is the Dirty Dozen; nowhere does it state that. So, there are no spoilers. Also in "Also, the team is alarmed when Giuseppe Montolo dies in prison after he warns Morgan about the Dirty Dozen", nowhere does it state that Garcia is the Dirty Dozen, hence no spoiler was added. 02:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter if the information is accurate or not; that still constitutes a SPOILER, because it reveals Garcia as the Dirty Dozen, which people shouldn't know if they didn't watch the episode. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Spoiler-free does not mean that inaccurate information can be added and you are adding incorrect information. My changes make it accurate and spoiler-free. Mvpl will make the final decision; let's not argue. 03:03, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::You clearly link Garcia's article to "The Dirty Dozen", therefore revealing Garcia IS "The Dirty Dozen". THAT'S a spoiler. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:04, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Even in your version, The Dirty Dozen is linked to Garcia. So the linking is not done by me. And in Awake, I did not add any links. I only removed The Dirty Dozen. 03:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Then I'll remove the link. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Good, now you understood my point. Now it is correct. :) 03:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I don't know what you're talking about... UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Anyway, in every episode, there are links to the killer. Aren't those spoilers? 03:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I honestly don't know about those. It was a practice that was already around when I first came here, and I just went with it. Mvpl will have to answer to that one. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Anyway, please stop associating the Dirty Dozen with the underground hitmen because they are not. My version is fine as it is. 04:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) That is not what I am doing. It's just that you are providing spoilers by doing this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:47, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Now there are no links to Garcia, so there are no spoilers. 04:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want to persist on adding inaccurate information, Mvpl will have to ban you. I am sure you don't want that to happen. 05:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::We have to keep the summaries accurate to the press releases as possible. I just told you that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your version is inaccurate. My version is as accurate as it can be. 05:10, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Accuracy doesn't matter. The episodes have been promoted this way, and we have to adhere to it. People can still learn about the spoilers once they read the articles. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The purpose of a wiki is to provide accurate information. My version is accurate and spoiler-free. 05:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, it's been that way for some time. I don't know why; you're going to have to ask Mvpl about it. But for now, freaking cool down until Mvpl gives her input. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:13, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Why not you stop? My version is better than yours. If Mvpl's decision is to adhere to the press release to the letter even if it is inaccurate, she will add it in. Until she gives her input, my version should stay since it is accurate and spoiler-free. 05:16, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::The disputed edit in question should not be included until Mvpl approves it, because it will otherwise cause problems. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:17, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Your version should not be included until Mvpl approves it because it is inaccurate. 05:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::No, that's because it's the initial version that adheres best to the press release. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:20, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Actually, I am helping you. I can afford to be wrong while you can't. You have made so much contribution here that it would be a pity to see you get banned. 05:23, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, this is not helping me or anyone at all. And you're assuming things; I can afford to be wrong too. I honestly wouldn't care if I was banned as long as the excuse was reasonable. In this case, however, it's pretty clear we're not going to agree on this matter, so I suggest you cool down and wait for Mvpl's input on this whole situation before any conclusive edits can be made. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Please, for once, don't insist in your version. You will thank me later. You don't mind being banned but I am sure many others will. I respect the vast contributions you have made here and I am sure many others do. I agree with you in the vast majority of cases when I see others fighting with you. However, in this instance, I am very confident that you are mistaken and I would not fight you if I think otherwise. Please, for the sake of the community, please do not risk your account for something like that. I can afford to risk because my contributions are nothing compared to yours. I am telling you this as a friend. 05:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC)